FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a short cell management unit and method, and more particularly to a short cell management unit and method for managing a short cell terminal unit included in a short cell multiplex ATM transmission system for transmitting a plurality of the short cells multiplexed in the payload of a standard ATM cell.